


Friends

by RiderPhantomhive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baby Blasters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Undyne is a baby BAMF, baby bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderPhantomhive/pseuds/RiderPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a cute little baby blaster fic that popped into existence while talking to Spacegate, instead of the baby blaster fic I was supposed to be writing....Heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeetahSpacecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeetahSpacecat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378657) by [KeetahSpacecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeetahSpacecat/pseuds/KeetahSpacecat). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Undertale, I don’t own the baby blaster AU, I don’t own Trust, but I do own an AU called Maidtale! You should check out the blog btw~ Maidtale.tumblr.com! ;D
> 
> Also, this is for the Baby Blaster AU, created by KeetahSpacecat/Spacegate.
> 
> TW: Bullying, Child abuse mention, language?

"So, you're that little bone freak, aren't you?"

Papyrus whimpered as he was thrown against the wall.

Four older monsters were standing in front of him. Each with fangs and claws the size of his hand!

"Well, come on ya little freak!" said a blue monster. "Shift!"

"Yeah!" said a second, greener monster. "Show us this special shifting ability, freak!"

Papyrus tried to back further away from the four in front of him; however, it seems he was cornered.

"A–Aans!" He cried out, hoping his brother would hear him

**B U T – N O B O D Y – C A M E**

A kick to his side left him in tears. "Shut the [redacted] up and shift already you little [redacted]"

The third and fourth monsters were both gray with black markings. They must’ve been siblings.

Papyrus looked up in tears, He didn't like to shift when people told him too; it hurt, it hurt a lot.

He began to cry.

"A–Aans, D–Daddy! Please, help!"

The fourth monster grabbed Papyrus' face, “Who the [redacted] would even care enough to come for you? You're just selfish, refusing to show us what you can do."

"NO." Papyrus sobbed. "NO SELFISH. NO WANNA."

"WHO THE [REDACTED] CARES WHAT YOU WANT? WE'RE OLDER THAN YOU. YOU'RE S’POSED TO DO WHAT WE SAY."

Papyrus screamed and began to claw at the hands on his face.

"NO! NO!"

The fourth monster's hands began to burn, and Papyrus cried out in pain. Visions of gray and blurred faces filled his eyes.

"STOP. PLEASE STOP."

The monster before him turned from gray to white. The hands on his cheeks morphed into the hands with the black holes.

"Please...Stop...." Papyrus whimpered as he started to shift "I–I'll be....g...good..."

"Perfect." Said the monster before him as he took back his hands. "That's all we wanted any– "

"HEY. WHAT THE [REDACTED] DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Another, more feminine, voice caused every head to turn. The four boys blanched. Papyrus stopped shifting.

A small fish monster with messy red hair stood before them.

"This doesn't involve you!" said the first monster. His voice was full of fear.

"Yeah! G–Go away!" said the third. For some reason he was stuttering?

"NO!" said the fish girl "You're ganging up on that poor kid, aren't ya!?"

"We're not! We're not!" said the second. He waved his hands in front of him rapidly signaling ‘no’

The fourth took a step back. “We…We were just being....uh...friendly!"

"FRIENDLY MY [REDACTED]"

All four boys began to shake in their boots. Papyrus looked to his left. If he timed this right he could run away, he could get Sans, he could be safe.

And that's exactly what he was what he was about to do when....

"Wuahh!" Papyrus cried as the girl picked him up.

"You see this, guys!" Undyne said to the group of children as she held up Papyrus. "This is what you call an angel!" Her grin turned into a scowl, she tucked one hand under his arms and rose up the other.

"However...." A single spear summoned above her head. "You are what I like to call..."

**"D E A D"**

She held Papyrus close to her chest as she summoned two more spears, forcing the kids who had cornered papyrus into the corner.

They shook with tears in their eyes as Undyne was about to attack when...

"NO."

Undyne froze.

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!!!"

Papyrus squirmed in her arms and tugged at her tunic, rapidly shaking his head ‘no.’

"NO HURT. NO HURT."

"B–But they hurt you!" She protested.

"NO."

“C’mon! It's only fair that I hurt them back!”

"H–Hurt only causes hurt." Papyrus whimpered. "No hurt…..Stop hurt."

"Alright...Fine."

The spears disappeared

Undyne turned her back and the bullies she had cornered fled.

"THANK YOU!!!” Papyrus cheered

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Papyrus hugged Undyne and nuzzled into her shoulder

"Yeah, yeah...whatever.” Undyne said as her face flushed pink, “So...what's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Papyrus!" Papyrus poked her face and hummed. "What's your name?"

"Me?" Undyne said. She bit her lip; she thought everybody knew her name.....

Her name was practically infamous.

Parents, teachers, students...they all feared her…

The only people who didn't show outright dislike towards her were her own parents and the war hero, Gerson.

But this kid, this kid who looked up to her with shining eyes and a big smile; this kid....didn't know her….or anything she'd done before…

Could this be...a new start?

She smiled.

"Undyne."

"MY NAME IS THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT UNDYNE!"

She held Papyrus out so that she was looking him in the eye.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"FROM NOW ON, YOU'LL BE THE _GREEEAT_ PAPYRUS!"

Papyrus blinked.

He blinked again.

He looked to his name tag

He looked back into Undyne's eyes

"The...Great....Papyrus?"     

The name felt weird on his tongue.

Not in a bad way of course.

But....in a way that just seemed to...

Fit.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"IT IS I! THE _GREEEAT_ PAPYRUS!"

Undyne's grin grew bigger.

God, she was going to cherish this child.

Suddenly, a bone hit the wall, just a few inches away from where Undyne was standing

Papyrus' eyes widened.

“AANS.”

Undyne whirled around. "What the [redacted] is wrong with–” She shouted and then cut herself off. Another skeletal child clothed in a blue hoodie stood before her

"Give me back my brother!" The child shouted

Undyne looked down at the squirming child in her arms.

This was his brother?

"AANS! AANS!" Papyrus cheered.

Undyne set him down and Papyrus started to run to his brother "Sorry about any inconvenience," She smiled. “I was just getting to know a new friend!”

Papyrus was halfway to ‘Aans’ when she had said that, he stopped, and looked back to Undyne.

"Fwiend?"       

She grinned and held out a fist. "Yeah, friend."

Papyrus stared at her fist, then looked up questioningly

"What? Never heard of a fist bump, nerd?"

The other child had moved to just behind Papyrus, eyeing Undyne's fist.

"What's a fist bump?" he questioned.

Undyne gasped, "Wow, you two really are behind on the social norm, aren't ya?"

‘Aans’ growled and bared his…fangs?

"Sorry, sorry!" Undyne smiled and guided Papyrus' hand into a fist; then, she lightly tapped her fist against Papyrus'.

Papyrus gasped

"BUMP BUMP"

Undyne smiled, "Yeah. Bump bump."

She then looked into the other child's eyes. She offered a fist bump.

"I'm Undyne, and you are?"

".....Sans..." he returned the gesture

Undyne grinned. "I think we're going to be great friends, don't you?"

Sans paused, about to say something when Papyrus cheered. "FWIEND." and tackled Undyne in a hug.

He smiled; all wariness towards Undyne gone. "Yeah...I think so..."

**Author's Note:**

> So…I was writing a fanfic for Spacegate’s fic ‘Trust’, and I was talking to them about various details of it. Simple things like: do the baby blasters see in color and whether or not Asriel was alive during the events Trust. 
> 
> (Answers: They see in full color and He’s not.)
> 
> But then, we started talking about Baby Undyne being a little shit, and Undyne possibly meeting Papyrus as a child, shit happened, and I accidently wrote an entire fanfic in the tumblr messaging system instead of working on the fic I was supposed to be working on.
> 
> Welp.
> 
> I didn’t expect my first Undertale fanfic to be this much of an emotional roller coaster, but….Eh. 
> 
> (Note: I’ve been told this is not how Undyne met Pap in Trust.)
> 
> Review?


End file.
